


Anything For You

by Anna_Jay



Series: Scent [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy happy ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/pseuds/Anna_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is an omega trapped in an abusive relationship, but tries his best to get by in his life. He's content to put up with his mate until he bumps into a strange alpha named Hannibal in the supermarket. After that, Will feels drawn to the man, and no matter how hard he tries he cannot escape Hannibal's allure or scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I saw awhile back (I was going to copy the prompt summary but I completely blanked). The anon wanted a story about Will being in an abusive relationship and then meets Hannibal. This story is not exactly what anon wanted, but I got pretty close.

Will pulled at his sleeves as he prepared supper, anxiously looking at the clock every few minutes. His mate would be home soon, and if he didn't like it when his food was late. Will made sure everything was in order before rushing to the entry door. His mate also didn't like it when the omega wasn't there to greet him. Will stood near the door, ears trained to catch the sound of a car or footsteps. He was doing better, his mate had told him, and all Will wanted to do was please his mate. He wanted everything to be perfect.

He was smoothing down his apron when he heard a car pull into the drive way, the snow crushing underneath the tires. He flinched as he heard the door slam shut and his mate's heavy footsteps pounded toward the house. Putting on a smile, Will waited patiently for his mate, fingers worrying the cuff of his sleeves. When the front door opened, he held his arms out to take the alpha's jacket with a “welcome home”. His mate gave him his jacket, but ignored everything else about him. He walked past Will, not bothering to take his shoes off. Will flinched as he saw the dirt and mud being tracked through the house, but did not say anything. He would clean it up after his mate took a shower.

Hanging up the jacket, Will followed the trail to the living room to where his mate had plopped down on the sofa and turned on the tv. Will wrinkled his nose in distaste as the alpha put his feet on the coffee table, but remained silent. His mate was in a bad mood; something at work must have gone wrong. Will brushed his hands down his apron and played with his sleeves again. It would be unwise to try and speak when his mate was in this state, but the food was done and he knew his alpha didn't like cold supper.

He edged closer to the sofa and gently cleared his throat. “Supper is ready, dear.”

The alpha made no move, and Will became nervous.

“I bought some steak today when I was out doing errands,” Will continued, clasping his hands tightly together. He remembered his mate had made a passive aggressive comment on how Will never cooked anything with beef, and he made sure to add it to his grocery list.

But his mate didn't move. He continued to surf through the channels, not once pausing to see what was on. Will tried one more time.

“Would you like me to bring the food out here? It would be more comfortable here than the dinning room.”

His mate stopped flipping through channels. He continue to gaze at the television screen before turning his gaze to Will. The omega flinched and looked down, hands now playing with this sleeves again.

“William,” Will flinched again at the sound of the alpha's voice. It was too calm. “We can't eat in the living room, you know that. What if you dropped food on the floor, hm? It would make a mess and stain the carpet. Now,” His mate stood up, and Will couldn't help but step back. “if you dropped food in the dinning room it wouldn't matter for the floor is hardwood. Easy to clean.”

The alpha stepped closer, and Will forced himself not to step back again. His mate raised a hand and stroked Will's face, forcing him to make eye contact. They stared at one another before his mate smiled. “Did you say you made steak?”

Will nodded, and he tried to smile. His mate continued to smile, giving Will's face one last time before brushing his hair away from his face. He then grasped the springy curls and pulled hard. Will yelped and grabbed hold of the alpha's wrist, but this caused his mate to pull harder.

“You stupid thing. If I recall from this morning, I asked you to make lamb stew.” He pulled again, dragging the omega closer. Will whimpered, protests bubbling up his throat that his mate had not mentioned anything this morning.

 _Perhaps he did and you just forgot_. A dark voice whispered in the back of his mind. It was pushed aside as Will was forced to his hands and knees. His alpha kept a firm grip on his hair, making him bow at an angle. “Who is your alpha?”

“You are, sir.” Will whimpered.

“And who are you?”

“Your omega, sir.”

“That's right, and you have to do anything and everything I say. Isn't that right, bitch.” his mate growled, yanking hard on the black curls. Will almost let out a sob before he managed to get a hold of himself.

“Yes, sir.”

“Now what do you say?”

Will was silent for a moment, but not long enough for his mate to become angry. “I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again. I'm yours to command.”

His mate chuckled and loosened his hold on his hair. Shocked, Will dared to raise his head, just a little. He was rewarded with a slap across the face.

“You really are a stupid omega.” his mate growled, rolling the sleeves of his work shirt up. Will kept his head down, his body starting to shake.

There was going to be more stains in the carpet to clean up.

 

Will was on his hands and knees again, this time with a bucket of soapy water. His mate became bored with him after a few blows and he left him lying in the living room. He ate his supper, but threw Will's portions away.

“If you're hungry then dig it out of the trash.” He had said before climbing up the steps to take a shower. That was okay, Will wasn't feeling particularity hungry anymore.

He scrubbed at the dirt the alpha had tracked earlier, knowing if he didn't get the stains out then he would be beaten again. He didn't a repeat performance, but he usually got them whether he liked it or not. Will bit back the tears as he scrubbed harder, his fingers raw as they continually rubbed against the rough fabric of the rag and carpet. He was doing better, his mate had said. He was improving, getting to know what he should and shouldn't do. What was he doing wrong? Why wasn't he making his alpha happy?

The shower turned off, and Will couldn't hold back the sob as he scrubbed faster.

He said he was getting better.

* * *

Will walked through the produce foods section in the supermarket in a daze, his arms throbbing as he picked up items needed for supper and put them in a basket. His mate had specifically told him he wanted lasagna tonight, and Will didn't want to let the alpha down. He yawned, momentarily closing his eyes. It was so hot in the supermarket, even for being in the produce section, but he didn't dare take his jacket or gloves off. Someone might see the bruises.  

His eyes were still shut as he rounded the corner, and he didn't see the other shopper until it was too late to stop. Upon collision, Will lost his grasp on his groceries, spilling them on the floor.

“Oh! I'm so sorry, sir. Are you all right?” He asked, unconcerned for the fallen ingredients. The man he bumped into looked momentarily surprised, but quickly regained his composure.

“I'm quite all right,” the stranger said softly, his voice strange. “No harm done.”

But the man's scent flowed over Will's nose, marking him as an alpha.

“I'm terribly sorry,” Will continued on, expecting the man to strike him. However, the man simply waved him off.

“It is no problem at all,” the stranger said softly, a smile on his face. “But I made you drop your basket. Here, let me help.” Will was left speechless as the alpha knelt in expensive looking clothes and picked up a few of the items. Will joined too after he regained his senses. Together they were able to seek out all of the scattered items and put them back into the basket. Will thanked and apologized again, and the stranger continued to smile. Will found he liked his smile, it was oddly soothing. And his scent wasn't too overpowering, just enough to mark his status as an alpha. He was also very prim and well groomed, and Will wanted nothing more than to come closer to him.

Will shook his head to rid of his last thought. He was a mated omega. He was off limits. Will turned to leave, but the alpha stopped him.

“Are you making lasagna?” he asked.

“Um, yes I am.” Will answered, drawing the basket closer to him. The other man had taken on a nonthreatening stance, but it still put Will on guard. The alpha continued to smile.

“If I may make a suggestion.” He reached into Will's basket and picked up a can of tomatoes. “If you use real tomatoes instead of the canned the dish will taste much better. I find you won't regret it.”

Will blinked before smiling. “Oh! I never thought of that. Thank-you.” Will sought out where the tomatoes were located, knowing they couldn't be far from where they were standing.

“Are you cold?” The stranger asked.

“Hmm?” Will turned his attention back to the alpha and saw him gesture to his gloved hands.

“You're still wearing your gloves,” he clarified. “And your jacket is still zipped. The temperature is decent in here, I think. Do you have poor blood circulation?”

Will wished he could hide his hands in his pockets or behind his back, but to do so would mean to move the basket as well. Instead he tightened his hands around the handles and tried to draw attention away from them.

“I'm pretty sensitive to the cold, even for being an omega,” he lied. “I'm not going to be here for long, so I thought I would just leave my jacket on. As for the gloves, I just leave them on even when I'm inside. It keeps the germs away.” he chuckled. The alpha smiled, but his gaze hardened. He couldn't have known Will was lying. Could he? Will was starting to become aware of the sweat on the back of his neck and how flush his face must look. The stranger's nose flared.

“Well, thanks again for the tip, sir. I should get going. My mate gets off work in a few hours and I need to start--”

“Your mate?”

“Y-yes.” Will answered, thrown by the question. The alpha didn't respond. He watched Will curiously, and Will could see his nose flare slightly again. It made Will uncomfortable. He wasn't trying to cover his mate's scent, so he couldn't figure out why he didn't smell like him. Also, he didn't want to send a wrong message to an alpha. If his mate caught wind...

Will brought his sleeve up to his nose and sniffed. “Don't I smell like him?”

“You do,” the stranger reassured. “But it took me awhile to capture the scent, for it is very faint.” The alpha paused and glanced around the market. It was surprisingly quiet for a Monday afternoon, only a handful of shoppers here and there. Most of them were out of hearing distance.

“It's not my place to ask,” the stranger began, and Will was immediately on guard. “But--”

“I really must go, sir,” Will interrupted, backing away from the alpha. He didn't want to be questioned. He just wanted to be a good omega for his mate. No matter how much he beat him, no matter how much he couldn't tolerate the man, he was still his mate. “Thank-you for the advice. Good day, sir.”

Will turned and ran from the section, trying to put distance between him and the strange alpha. In his hurry, he forgot to grab a tomato and it was only when he was in his car on his way home did he realize the stranger still had his can of tomatoes in his hand.

* * *

Will fixed his sleeves as he sat at his desk in his office, looking over his student's papers. It was mid-term season and both students and teachers were stressed from the work load. Will didn't mind having to grade papers. It took his mind off what he needed to do at home and his problems with his mate. The alpha was being all, for lack of a better term, “lovey”, and it made Will nervous. The man expressed how he wanted to go on a trip, and since Spring Break was coming up soon both he and Will would have the week off. Will wasn't sure how he felt about going on a vacation, but there would be no other options. His mate was still in a tiff because Will kept his job as a teacher, but they both knew an extra income would do them good. Especially if they were going to try and have kids.  

A knock at the door drew Will's attention away from his papers, and he saw Alana waiting patiently to be admitted. Dr. Alana Bloom was a beta Psychology teacher who's office was a little ways away from Will's, who was a Criminology teacher. Will smiled and waved her in.

“You're always so busy,” she joked, giving him a gentle nudge. Will clamped his mouth shut as she put pressure on a particularly dark bruise, and gave her a forced smile.

“The harder I work, the faster I can be done with grading.” he reasoned.

“True,” replied Alana as took a sip from her coffee mug. “Are you almost done?”

“Almost, just need to finish up with a couple papers. Have you finished?”

“Nearly, but I should be done by tomorrow,” she smiled. “What are you doing tonight?”

Will paused and glanced at the ceiling, pretending to ponder on the question. He knew what he would be doing tonight. It was the same thing he had been doing for the past year and a half. He would go home, start making supper, clean, maybe sneak in reading a book, wait for his mate to arrive, and then tiptoe around him until he went to bed. Usually they went to bed at different times, his mate nodding off before him, allowing him some free time to read, clean, or make himself presentable for the next day. It never changed.

“I don't know,” Will finally answered. “Why? What are you doing?”

“Bev and some of the other staff and I were thinking of heading down to the bar for some drinks. You know, a sort of “thank God mid-terms are over” thing. It will be real fun.” She winked, and Will laughed.

“I would love to, but I don't think I'll be able to make it.”

“Will...” Alana gave him a look, and Will know he was in for another “talk”. “You never go out anymore. Well, you never really used to go out, but now you _never_ go out. Also, you never used to like long sleeves.” Will pulled at his jacket, hiding his hands under his desk. Alana sighed. “Will--”

“I'm taking care of it.” Will responded.

“Will I'm a psychologist--”

“Who is not going psychoanalyze me in my own office.”

“And I know there's a problem--”

“He can't help himself.”

“That's what they all say.”

Will dared to look up and saw the disapproving look on the beta's face. There was silence before Will sighed. “What time are you guys going?”

Alana smiled. “We're going down to the Moor Pub around 8 and probably staying until close.”

When Will still didn't look convinced Alana coaxed, “Come on, Will. It's Friday. You deserve to go out and have some fun.”

Will sighed and shook his head. “I don't know. How about I text you when I finally decide.”

Alana beamed and gave Will a quick hug. “I'll hold you to it.”

Will smiled as well, but when Alana left he gently rubbed at his shoulders, his thoughts miles away.

 

* * *

 

Will cleared the table as his mate got ready for bed. His cellphone was silent, but he knew Alana was still waiting for a response. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 8:45pm. She said they would stay until close, but he didn't really know who all was going. He knew Alana and Beverly would be there, but who else? He knew there were some teachers who didn't like him, and he didn't want to be any trouble. But it had been a long time since he had gone out. He hadn't done anything fun since he became mated.

Will stopped cleaning and stood at the sink. His mate would soon be asleep, too deep in slumber to really notice if he was gone. Plus, the Pub was a short walk from his house, so he didn't have to risk waking his mate when he started the car.

Drying his hands, Will quietly padded over to his jacket and pulled out his cellphone.

_I'll be down at 10._

 

Will was nervous the first half hour of being at the Pub, looking over his shoulder and glancing at his cellphone every five minutes to see if his mate had found out he was missing. After awhile, and a drink later, he relaxed and began to enjoy his time. He talked mostly with Beverly and Alana, finding the two betas were much easier to talk to than the others. It was strange to see his co-workers in a casual environment, holding beers and gossiping about students. It was so normal, and Will forgot how nice it felt to be at ease.

By eleven Will stopped looking at his phone, having an easy conversation with another omega. They talked about their students, and how the semester was going so far, and other such topics which soon transformed into current events and the current buzzing topic on the news.

“Did you hear the Chesapeake Ripper stuck again?” the omega asked, looking around him as if the Ripper might pop out at nab him. “Heard the corpse was barely recognizable when the cops found him.”

“But that's not the Ripper's style,” Will argued, switching over to lecture mode. “He usually takes something from the body and leaves the victim's face alone. It's as if he wants people to see and know the victim. This body, on the other hand had nothing missing and the face completely desecrated.”

“So you think this is a completely different murderer?”

“I think it's more likely, but I could be wrong.”

Will was about to take a sip from his drink when someone bumped into him. Will looked up, ready to apologize even though he didn't do anything wrong, and froze.

“Oh, hello again,” the alpha with the strange accent greeted, a smile on his face. Will simply stared, frozen in his spot. “It appears it is my turn to apologize to you for bumping into you. Hope I didn't make you spill your drink.”

“Um, no, no everything is fine.” Will managed to reply. The two men continued to look at each other until Alana walked up to them.

“Hannibal, I'm glad you could make it.” She greeted, giving the alpha a quick hug.

“Sorry I'm late. I had some business to attend to before the weekend.” The alpha, Hannibal, said.

Alana nodded before realizing Will was standing right there. “Oh! Will, you never told me you knew Hannibal.”

“Actually, this is the second time we've run into each other,” Hannibal smiled at his own joke before holding a hand out for Will to take. “Dr. Hannibal Lecter. It is a pleasure to see you again.”

Will gave an uneasy smile and took the hand. “Will Graham, and likewise.”

Hannibal's grip was surprisingly gentle as he gave a light squeeze to the hand.

“You're not wearing gloves tonight.” Hannibal murmured, his eyes flashing mischievously. Will snatched his hand back and shoved it into his pocket.

“Did I miss something?” Alana asked, looking between the two men, but Hannibal shook his head.

“Nothing at all, Dr. Bloom. How about I buy the next round.”

Will watched as Hannibal and Alana neared the bar, unsure what to do. Hannibal glanced back and held out a hand.

“Are you coming, Will?”

At that moment, Will caught Hannibal's scent. It was fascinating, and so... calming. Alphas shouldn't be calming. They should be aggressive, powerful, and domineering. This one was gentle, almost like a beta, but there was no questioning his status. Just like before, Will felt the need to draw closer and be surrounded by the alpha. He knew he shouldn't, but with the few drinks he's had, and a sudden longing to close to someone, Will took his hands out of his pocket and took Hannibal's.

 

As one o' clock rolled around, Will found himself practically attached to Hannibal's hip. He never strayed too far from the alpha, and when he wasn't talking to him the man had thrown an arm around his shoulders in a lax manner. It was soothing, comforting. If his co-workers thought it was strange that a mated omega was being too chummy with an unmated alpha, they didn't mention it. Alana seemed to encourage it, making excuses to bring them together or make them talk to one another.

Will learned Hannibal was a visiting surgeon, staying in Baltimore for a couple of months to help train the new doctors. Will also learned Hannibal practiced psychiatry on the side, and was thinking of leaving the hospital and becoming a full time therapist.

“While I'm good at both, I can work at any hour that's suitable to me, and I can make my own hours.” he explained, taking a sip from his glass. He made a slight face, but it was so subtle no one would have noticed. Except for Will.

“That's the third time you've done that.” Will blurted, instantly biting his lip when he realized how rude the statement sounded. Hannibal just looked at him in puzzlement. “You don't seem to enjoy what you're drinking.” Will explained. “Why don't you order something else?”

Hannibal smiled and brought Will closer. “I admit I'm not a fan of these sorts of establishments. I only came down because Alana asked me to. She said there was someone I should meet.”

There was a pause before Will understood that someone was meant to be him.

“I'm mated,” Will said, drawing away from Hannibal's arms. The alpha let him step back, putting his hands in his lap.

“Yes, I remember.” he replied, his eyes trailing along Will's arms. “And where is your mate, hm? He should be out here keeping an eye on his omega. You barely smell like him, Will, it's as if he doesn't care if another alpha tries to take you away.”

“That is none of your concern.” Will snipped, drawing himself in, grasping tightly at his arms. Hannibal noticed the tension and turned away so he was half facing the bar and half facing Will. Will knew this was to help calm him by taking the attention off him, but he still growled in irritation. He stood from the bar stool and muttered, “I'm going to find Alana.”

“Will, wait.”

Will paused and turned back to Hannibal, and Hannibal once more held a hand out to Will.

“I apologize. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Will remained guarded, his arms folded over his chest.

“I cannot help but worry for you, William. I find myself drawn to you the more I'm around you. I felt when we first met, and I'm sure you felt something too.”

Will did feel something when he was around Hannibal. He felt safe. He had never felt as safe as when he was around the other man. But he had just met Hannibal, who was still a strange alpha in terms to omegas. He was also an unmated alpha talking to a mated omega. This, whatever it was, was not going to work or last.

Hannibal continued to hold his hand out, his face unreadable. Will sighed.

“No, Hannibal. Don't--”

Will's cellphone began to vibrate. He froze, feeling the vibrations rumble in his pocket. No one would text him at this hour, and those who would even think to text him were all at the bar. Except...

Will dug his phone out, the screen lit up with “1 text message” covering the screen. Will opened the message, his palms already beginning to sweat.

_Where are you_

There was no question mark. No punctuation. Just three words, and Will could feel the anger rolling through it.

“Will?”

Will flinched when Hannibal said his name, and stepped back when he tried to put his hand on his shoulder.

“Will?”

“I have to go.”

“William!”

But Will had bolted from the bar, out of the Moor Pub, and was running down the street. He had to get home.

 

* * *

 

Will clenched his hand on his knee, trying to ignore the pain in his arm as he tensed his muscles.

“Try not to move, Mr. Graham,” a young nurse gently chided as she wrapped his left arm.

“Sorry,” Will muttered, but he continued to look down at the floor listlessly, both eyes blackened and swollen. His whole body hurt, his arms and torso covered in bruises, but it was his left arm that hurt the most. It wasn't broken, thank God, but his wrist was sprained and his shoulder had been dislocated before he came to the hospital.

This wasn't the first time he had come to the hospital, and he was starting to recognize names and faces of all the staff members. First it was because he “tripped” and sprained his ankle on the ice. Then it was because he cut himself while “cooking”. Another time it was because he was cleaning and the bookshelf fell on top of him. The latter was actually true, but his mate had a hand in helping push him in the right direction. At this point he doubted anyone believed his stories anymore.

His mate was currently in the waiting room, handling medical papers and giving a story to the doctors and nurses.

_He was attacked when he was leaving the bar._

_No, I wasn't with him, but he was with some co-workers._

_No, he didn't say if he got a clear look at the attackers._

_Why wasn't I with him? I was at home waiting for him. He said he was coming home before midnight, but never showed up. When I didn't get any response I went looking for him._

_Yes, I'll keep a better eye on him. I'll make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble._

Will winced as the nurse put the finishing touches on his arm before putting it in a sling.

“You should be right as rain in a few weeks, Mr Graham,” she said, a smile on her face. “Just make sure you take it easy.”

Will nodded before sliding off the chair, his whole body protesting. He limped his way to the waiting room, the nurse lingering in case he needed any help. As Will drew closer, he could hear his mate's voice, and he wanted to cry. He didn't want to go home with him. He didn't want to be left alone with him. He knew if he just told someone they would help him get away, set him up in a nice home with a restraining order. But he knew those didn't work, especially in mated pairs.

Many of the police officers were from an older time where omega's were to listen to their alpha and have no opinion of their own. None of them cared if an omega was being beaten by his mate. He was just an omega. His mate was in the right for making sure his omega knew where he belonged.

Will leaned against the wall, pretending he needed to rest while he regained his senses. However, he heard footsteps hurrying in his direction. Will clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see his mate so soon.

However, the nurse beside him stiffened. “Dr. Lecter! What are you doing here?”

Will's eyes shot open and he looked up just as Hannibal reached them, his face unreadable.

“I had forgotten something in my office.” He said, but his eyes were trained on Will. Will wasn't even going to question how Hannibal knew he was at the hospital, but he was relieved. He took a deep breath, taking in the alpha's scent, and he became calm. And sleepy, so, so sleepy.

“William,” Hannibal drew closer to the injured omega, his eyes taking in everything. While his face remained impassive, Will could see the fury boiling in his maroon eyes.

“I-I was attacked on my way home,” he stuttered, knowing full well Hannibal wouldn't believe a word he said. “I should have asked for a ride, but the Pub is a short distance from my house I didn't think...”

Hannibal's face hardened, but when he reached out and helped Will lean against him he was gentle. Will allowed himself to be handled and lead down the hall, away from the waiting room.

“Doctor?” the nurse asked, looking back and forth between Will and Hannibal.

“It's fine, Nurse Millar. I am detaining his omega until I see he is fit to leave.” Will opened his mouth to protest, but Hannibal interjected. “I will pay for your medical bill, William, but you are going to stay here.”

Will wanted to argue, wanted to leave the hospital, but he was so tired, and Hannibal smelled so nice. He allowed himself to be pulled into an empty room and put into bed. Hannibal left the room, leaving the nurse with instructions before leaving to the waiting room.

The nurse asked Will a question, but he couldn't hear it. He soon fell asleep with the scent of Hannibal filling his mind.

* * *

 

“How are you feeling, Will?” Hannibal asked as he sat next to the omega. Will was looking much better these days. The swelling on his face had gone down, but the bruising around his eyes remained. His body protested less and less as he slept and was fed painkillers. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. He didn't even mind the pain in his arm as much as he might have if he had gone straight home.

“I'm feeling better, Dr. Lecter.”

“William,” Hannibal chided. “You don't have to call me Dr. Lecter. I'm not working today.” He joked, but Will could see the hurt expression at Will's refusal to call him by his first name.

“But you're my doctor now, aren't you?” But Hannibal shook his head and diverted the conversation.

“Has Alana come to visit?”

“Yes,” Will said. “She says the substitute is doing a good job, and I might have to work hard to gain my student's affection back.” He laughed, but he grew somber as his ribs protested. “When can I go home?”

“We've discussed this, Will. You're not going until I think you are fit to leave.”

“And when is that?”

“Not for a long while, I'm afraid.”

Will bristled and a growl left his lips before he could catch it. Hannibal looked stunned, but he suddenly smiled.

“It's good to see you still have some spirit in you, Will, and that your mate hasn't destroyed it.”

“You can't keep me here forever, Hannibal!” Hannibal smiled at the use of his first name. “You are not my mate. Only he--”

“And he's doing a marvelous job of keeping you.” Hannibal interrupted, his voice icy. “He doesn't take care of you, he beats you, and you don't even smell like him. A good alpha keeps his omega happy, taken care of, and always makes sure others know who he belongs to.”

Will scoffs, putting his head in his hand. Hannibal is silent as Will begins to laugh, the younger man beginning to pull at his hair.

“You sound as if you would lock me away and never let me go.”

“If it kept you safe, I would.” Hannibal replied gravely. Will stopped laughing and looked up.

“But that wouldn't make _me_ happy, Hannibal. I need to be out. You saw how happy I was when I was at the Pub.”

Hannibal was silent, his face stoney before he sighed.

“You were happy because you weren't in an oppressed environment. If you could be in a home where you didn't fear for your life, then you would be less likely to leave. You would want to stay and continue to feel safe. Don't you want that?”

Will slumped down in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Of course he wanted that. He wanted to be somewhere he could call home without fearing for his life. Somewhere he could walk freely without the fear of being beaten. It would feel lovely, to be safe and sound.

“I'm handling it.” Will said softly.

“William, tell me, how many times has he come to visit you since you've been here?”

Silence lapsed in the room, Will refusing to look anywhere but the ceiling.

“Think about it.” Will felt something slide under his hand, and he lowered his head to see a business card with Hannibal's name in gold lettering. It included an address and phone number.

“If you ever need help, just give me a call. It doesn't matter the time or the day, I'll always be there if you need me.”

Hannibal left after that, his hand trailing off Will's hand as he stood. Alone in his room, Will brought the small card up to his face. It smelled just like Hannibal.

* * *

 

He was allowed to leave the hospital after a week. He was discouraged from going back to work, but he couldn't stand the idea of staying home all day. His mate didn't make a fuss, even encouraging him to return to work, which made Will nervous. He didn't dwell on it for too long, diving himself back into his teaching and grading. It was difficult with his arm still in a sling, but luckily he didn't have to do much considering Spring Break was coming up.

He was packing up for the end of the day when there was a knock at his door. Thinking it was Alana or Beverly, he told them to come in, continuing to pack up.

“You have a nice office, Will.”

Will jumped at the sound of Hannibal's voice, whirling around to face him. The alpha's scent filled the small office, overpowering his own and quickly gentled and calmed him.

“You've got to stop doing that,” Will said.

“Doing what?”

“That, with your pheromones. I'm not sure what you're doing, but it makes me so sleepy.”

“I'm glad you're comfortable around me,” Hannibal smiled, and William blinked.

“Comfortable?”

Hannibal nodded. “Don't you know? Normally, omegas are nervous around alphas, but if it is the right alpha, then the omega will be calmed and placid. Usually this means the two are the most compatible and fit to be mates.” Hannibal paused, cocking his head at Will. “Did no one tell you this?”

“I grew up in a small town in the south. The education system was not... the best.” He reasoned, scratching at the back of his neck. He suddenly scowled and pointed an accusing finger at Hannibal. “You're distracting me.”

“Pardon?”

“Yes. You're distracting me from asking you, 'why are you in my office?'” Will scolded, but there was no fire behind his words. Hannibal laughed and held his hands up in defense.

“I just dropped by to see if you wanted to have a late lunch with me, and before you say no,” Hannibal reached into what looked like a fancy cooler and pulled out a Tupperware filled with fancy looking foods. “I thought we might have it out in the court yard. The weather is decent considering there is still snow on the ground.”

Will couldn't help but laugh as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

Over the next few days Hannibal would arrive at Will's work, and they would have lunch together either outside or inside of his office. They talked with ease, jumping from topic to topic. They never talked about Will's home life, but the conversation was hanging in the outskirts. Always present, but never brought up. Will's bruises lifted, becoming lighter and practically nonexistent. His arm was still useless, but with Hannibal's guidance Will tested the abused limb, finding it was healing well. Hannibal joked Will would be able to enter arm wrestling contests by next week, and Will couldn't find a witty retort fast enough due to his laughing.

Will found himself looking forward to Hannibal's visits, looking impatiently at the clock in the classroom or in his office until the alpha arrived. When he finally arrived, Will's mood lightened and he couldn't help but be in a good mood.

“Have you ever thought of having children?” Will asked as he ate Hannibal's newest concoction in his office. It looked like meatloaf, but it tasted divine. He couldn't put his finger on what kind of meat it was exactly, but he didn't ponder on it for long.

Hannibal considered Will's question before nodding. “I've thought of having children, but I've never had time, nor have I found anyone I would want children with.”

Will missed the look Hannibal gave him as he said the last part, and when he did look up Hannibal was looking off at a painting of a sailboat. Will smiled and continued to eat.

“What about you?” Hannibal asked. “Do you want children?”

“I have the need, but as you said, not the time,” Will sighed as he poked at his food. “We are not financially stable right now, so adding an additional mouth would take its toll on us.”

Hannibal stiffened slightly, but didn't say anything. Will decided to change the topic. “Have you ever gone sailing?”

“Once or twice, but I must admit I prefer to stay on solid ground.” Hannibal shook his head, looking over at the painting once more before slyly adding, “Of course I'm not opposed to it if you want to go out.”

“But it's spring.” Will uttered, confused. “And by the time the weather is nice enough you'll be going back to--”

“I was thinking more down south,” Hannibal interrupted. “Maybe down in Florida. I've heard the weather is remarkable.” Will sat up straighter in his chair.

“You've never been to Florida?”

“It was never on my list of places to go.” Hannibal chuckled.

“Then we should go!” Will smiled, suddenly full of energy. They could rent a boat for the day and just relax out on the water. Maybe they could do some fishing, or maybe just curl up next to one another in the shade of the sail. Or maybe--

But none of this would happen. Hannibal was not his mate, and Will was forgetting his place.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Will snapped back to attention as Hannibal stood from his chair, collecting the tupperware and putting them back into his cooler. Will tried to force himself to retract his statement, but the image of him and Hannibal content on the boat stuck deeply in his mind. He watched frozen as Hannibal finished packing and retrieved his coat.

“I hope to see you on Monday, Will. The weekend will feel too long.”

Will couldn't help but smile. He stood up and followed Hannibal to his office door, taking in his smell one last time.

“Yes, I'll see you on Monday-- oh wait no I won't. This weekend is the beginning of Spring Break.”

“Well, then maybe you can send me a text, and we can arrange a meeting.”

Will knew that wouldn't happen, but he smiled anyway at the thought.

“Maybe. Please have a safe drive, Hannibal.”

It wasn't until Hannibal was gone when Will noticed the alpha's scarf resting on the guest chair. Hannibal must have been leaning against it, for when Will brought it against his nose it was still warm. Without thinking, Will loosely wrapped the black scarf around his neck, purring as he soaked in the heat left behind.

* * *

 

Will was finishing the final touches of the meal when his mate walked through the door.

“You're early.” Will said, and soon found himself in the arms of his alpha.

“William! I have great news.” The other exclaimed, picking Will up and twirling him around. Will gritted his teeth in pain as his left arm was crushed between them. When he was finally set back down, his mate thrust some keys in Will's face, causing him to flinch.

“What, what is that?” Will asked.

“Keys to the cabin I rented out in Wolf Trap,” His alpha explained, grinning ear to ear. “We'll be going there for the whole Spring Break.”

Will smiled along with his mate, telling him what a brilliant idea it was, but inside he was screaming. A week. A full week stuck in a cabin far from civilization with his mate. If it were anyone else, Will would have been thrilled. He loved the outdoors, loved fishing, loved hiking, loved it all, but to spend it with his mate...

“When do we go?” He asked, hoping he had some time before he was thrust into the situation.

“Tomorrow morning! Pack your bags and bring only what is necessary.”

 _Which means no books_. Will thought bitterly as he watched his mate bound up the stairs to start packing. Will plopped down in a chair, running a hand over his face. He picked his phone up, going through his contacts until he reached “HL”. He had never called Hannibal, not once since he was given his number. He knew the alpha had his number, but seemed to want Will to bridge the gap when he was ready. Will was temped to call, to text, to do anything since he'd grown closer to him, but each time he exited his contacts and thrust the phone back into his pocket.

Now, now he wanted nothing more than to let the older man know what was going on. Give him a heads up perhaps. Maybe “if I don't contact you by Monday call the cops” sort of thing. Will hovered over the “txt” option, staring intently at the screen before sighing in frustration and putting the phone back in his pocket.

* * *

 

The cabin was beautiful. The siding was a perfect shade of brown with no signs of the paint chipping or curling. The yard was clear of snow, but the outskirts where the trees line started held lumps of snow, the right kind if he wanted to make a snow man or make a snowball.

But he wouldn't dare do that, wouldn't dare throw a snowball at his mate.

Maybe at Hannibal. Will reasoned. Hannibal might get offended, but he would get get revenge in some creative way. Perhaps he would grab him and tickle him? Or maybe he would throw a snowball back? No, that was too childish. But maybe he would, if he loved him?

Will was brought out of his musing when he heard his mate walk up behind him.

“Isn't this wonderful?” he asked, slipping an arm around Will's waist. “Big cabin, surrounded by trees, and far from civilization. Could you ask for a better place to be?”

“It's wonderful,” Will agreed, forcing himself to snuggle closer to his mate. “I bet the stars are beautiful out here.”

“Hm.” His mate agreed, resting against Will, who had to force himself not to shake. He was released after a while, his mate smiling. “Come on, lets unpack.”

 

The first few days went without hitch. His mate would help Will make breakfast in the morning, and they would slip into a routine they held on weekends. They would sit next to each other on the couch and watch the news, with Will massaging his mate's shoulders, or arms, or feet. Will didn't mind, but it was difficult with only one hand available. His mate didn't complain, so Will continued.

However, Will caught his mind wandering as he massaged his mate's hands, imagining Hannibal's strong manicured hands instead of his mate's rough, thuggish ones.

Will tried to banish the thought, knowing it would get him into trouble if his mate caught him thinking about another alpha, but the thoughts stayed throughout the day. It became worse at night when his mate curled around him, gripping him tightly in his sleep. In Will's dreams, it was Hannibal's arms holding him, keeping him warm and safe from the outside world, filling his mind with his scent. His hopes of waking next to Hannibal became diminished each time he woke to find his mate next to him. He hoped that he kept this secret hidden down far enough not to rouse suspicion, to bring forth his mate's ire.

It was Tuesday, four days since they had been at the cabin when the routine chaged. His mate was not there when he woke, which was strange. He never got up before Will, choosing to sleep in until he was unable to. Stepping from the bed, Will walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty too, but the coffee machine was still on and there were dirty dishes in the sink. Will turned the coffee machine off and started washing dishes, wondering where his mate could have gone. While the cabin was big, he wouldn't think of any other room he could be in. Will peeked outside, watching as the sun glinted off the snow packs when he saw the car was missing.

 _Must have gone into town_ , Will thought, but an uneasy thought began to form. They didn't need anything from town. They had everything they could need here for weeks. Maybe he was feeling too cooped up? Maybe he just needed a change. But Will still felt uneasy, and he left the kitchen for shelter of the living room.

There, sitting innocently in the middle of the couch, was Hannibal's scarf.

Will gave a start, staring at the neatly folded cloth, wondering why it was there. He didn't bring it home, he was certain of that. He had left it at his office for Hannibal to pick up the next time he came back.

No, no he did put it on, didn't he? Put it around his neck just to feel close to Hannibal, but he took it off, he was sure he did.

But that didn't help him now, did it? The scarf was evidence that Will must have brought it home with him, and accidentally packed it with his other things. It would explain why he couldn’t get Hannibal out of his head and smelling him everywhere. However, if the scarf was here, then his mate must know of it.

The blood drained from Will's face, his mind finally catching up with the meaning of the scarf being out of his bag. His alpha had found the scarf, probably sniffed it out, and was furious that Will had something that belonged to a strange alpha.

Will sat down on the couch, dread sneaking upon him. He was trapped in a cabin far from civilization with a furious alpha mate with the only form of transportation with no idea when he was coming back.

Will clutched at the scarf, trying to soak in the remains of Hannibal's scent, but it didn't calm him like it used to for mixed in with Hannibal's scent was the toxic smell of his mate.

 

His mate didn't return for lunch. Will reheated yesterday's dinner and picked at it, but his stomach was too upset. His mind was in a whirlwind over where his alpha could be.

Will thought about leaving, thought about running off into the forest and hiding before his mate returned. He knew how to survive the wilderness, knew how to fend for himself, despite what others might think. He entertained the idea, but he knew he wouldn't do it. His arm was still useless, and besides, he could never really escape. His mate would sniff him out, send missing person posters around the state. He would find Will, and Will wouldn't like what happened after they were alone together.

As he sat in the living room he picked up his phone, checking to see if his mate called or texted him, but there were no missed messages. He tapped his fingers over the screen before opening the contacts. He didn't have his mate on speed dial or memorized like a good omega should. He was about to call his mate when he caught sight of the name just below his mate's name.

HL.

Will bet Hannibal would know what to do. He would tell him to run away, or tell him where the cabin was located so he could come and pick him up. Hannibal would keep him safe; he would never hurt him. Will was sure of it. They were compatible. Hannibal was constantly telling him they were meant to be together, whether he said it out right or not. Will had barely known the alpha for three weeks and he felt safer and content around him than his own mate. It spoke volumes, and Will wished he had known about compatibility before he fell into what was called his life. Perhaps if he had waited, if his parents hadn't pushed him, he could have met Hannibal under different circumstances. He would be unmated and their bond would be perfect. Now if Will wanted to be with Hannibal it wouldn't be as strong. He was a used omega, completely useless to any other alpha.

But, Hannibal didn't think any less of him. He sought him out, not the other way around. Perhaps... perhaps Will had a chance. There were methods to leaving one's mate, but usually it was the alpha who did the leaving. It was easier for them to leave a pact than for an omega, having more rights. It could be done, but it was a longer process which more often than not ended up failing. Usually only death could successfully unbind an omega from their alpha.

Will shook his head at the idea. His alpha? Dying? Of the two it was Will the more probable to be killed at the hands of his mate.

Will needed to banish these thoughts. They would do him no good, for he had other things to worry about, like how his mate still had not returned.

 

It was dark outside when Will saw the flash of headlights dash across the kitchen wall. He stayed in his spot at the table, clutching at Hannibal's scarf as the engine stopped and the car door opened and closed. Will remained still as the house door swung open, refusing the urge to get up and meet his mate at the door. Footsteps grew closer and closer, his mate finding him immediately. He stood at the opposite side of the table, his hands in his pockets. Will continued to look down at his lap, the scarf twined around his hand.

“I was going to let it go, William,” his mate began, his body language casual and relaxed. Will wasn't buying it. “We both know you're mine, so I didn't do anything when you started to reek like that doctor. But I guess this is what happens when I don't put you in your place.”

Will knew better, but he still said, “We're just friends.”

His mate walked around the table and stood behind Will. He placed his hands on his shoulders, and Will flinched. “I know you wouldn't disobey me, little omega. I have you trained, but this is as far as it goes. You will stop seeing the doctor. I don't care if you have to lie, but it will stop.”

Will flinched as his mate's hand came up and caressed his head, fingers sliding through his curls. Still, he spoke.

“Why now?” He asked, his voice small. “Why now have a problem with this?”

His mate was silent before he reached down and pulled at the scarf in his hands “Because you brought his filth into my house willingly.”

Will clenched his hand, refusing to release Hannibal's scarf, and he knew he had done the wrong thing. His mate's hand clenched in his hair and yanked him out of his chair, throwing him to the ground. Will gasped as he made contact, his left arm screaming in protest as it was jerked around in its sling. A swift kick met his hip, and he cried out.

“I will not have another alpha's stench in my house.” his mate growled, kicking again. Will whimpered, but something began to possess him. Just as his mate was about to make another assault, Will grabbed onto his leg, making the alpha lose his balance. They were too close to the table, and the sickening sound of his mate's head hitting the table made Will immediately let go.

The omega scrambled to his feet and put distance between them, staring down in horror at his mate, the man yelling in pain. What was he going to do? This was the first time Will ever tried to fight back, and now as he looked down at the writhing form he felt... powerful.

His mate recovered quickly, staggering to his feet with his hand against his face, blood pouring out of his nose. When his eyes met Will's they were murderous. Will gasped and backed up against the kitchen counter, but it was no use. His mate was soon upon him, his hands wrapping around Will's throat.

“You little bitch! After everything I've done for you, you go and pull this shit.” The hands tightened, and Will couldn't cry out. “When I'm done with you that doctor won't ever want to be near you again.”

Will tried to gasp, tried to pry the hands off his throat. When it proved to be useless, he reached out blindly behind him, trying to find a weapon. His vision began to darken and he could feel the tears streaming down his face.

There was something small and cold on the counter, and Will didn't waste any time and thrust the object at his mate.

Will felt his alpha stiffen. He made a strange, croaking noise before his hands left Will's throat and he was suddenly gone. Will keeled over and coughed, gripping the counter so he wouldn't fall to the ground. He blinked his eyes uselessly, trying to regain his sight, but there was little he could do except wait.

With the blood rushing through his ears, Will almost didn't hear his mate's gasping or the sudden thud. He blinked in the direction of the noise, and he could barely make out his mate's body on the floor. He froze.

There was so much blood. It pooled around the kitchen floor surrounding his mate's prone body. Will remained where he was, gripping the counter until he realized his hand was wet. Looking down, he saw there was blood splattered along his right arm. Gasping, Will looked back at his mate, and he saw the source of the blood was coming from his neck. Looking down his body, Will was able to locate the knife in his mate's hands. He must have pulled it out, but Will knew he would have had a higher chance of surviving if he had kept the blade in the wound.

Realization hit him at full force, making him understand the trouble he was in. He just _killed_ his mate. He knew the law better than most, and knew he could plead self defense, but he doubted he would get away with anything. It was a crime for an omega to kill his alpha, even if it was in self defense. No matter what Will did knew he would be put away.

He crumbled to the floor, blood soaking into his jeans. He didn't want to go to jail. He was finally free. He just wanted to be free. Hysteria began to bubble up inside him and he started to sob. He just wanted to be free and safe. He wanted a mate to love him, cherish him, and protect him. Was that too much to ask?

Will stopped crying. He looked around the floor before spotting the scarf. Hannibal's scarf.

Hannibal would be good to him. He would protect and love him. He would never beat him or ridicule him. Hannibal was perfect.

Will stood on shaky legs and picked up the scarf, cradling it to his chest. Then he reached for his phone which had been sitting on the table. Before he could really think about what he was doing, Will clicked on “HL” and hit send. It only took two rings before Hannibal answered.

“Hello?” At the sound of the alpha's voice, Will felt at ease. His body, however, refused to stop shivering.

“Hey,” Will managed to greet. “It's me.”

“Will? Will what's wrong?”

Will bit his lip before he fell to tears once more, blabbering about what happened.

“And... And.... He's dead. Hannibal I-I don't know what--” He cut himself off, his chest hurting. Hannibal hushed him, soothing him and speaking gently. When Will was able to gain some control over his breathing, Hannibal asked, “Where are you?”

Will gave him the address and had to bite his lip so he would start crying again.

“I don't know what to do.”

“Shh, it's alright, William. Everything will be fine,” Hannibal assured. “Just leave it to me. Have you informed the police?”

“No,” Will whimpered.

“It would be wise not to call them. Remain where you are, Will, I'll be right there.” The line went dead, and Will had no chose other than to sit in the kitchen and wait.

 

The first thing Hannibal did when he arrived was pull Will into an embrace. Will tried to protest, not wanting blood to get over his clothes, but Hannibal was persistent. With Hannibal's scent consuming his senses, Will relaxed completely in the alpha's arms and allowed himself to be guided out of the house and into the car.

“Stay in the car, Will. I'll take care of everything.”

Will didn't respond; his throat hurt too much. Hannibal trailed a hand along his neck, his eyes hardening at the bruising on the tender flesh. He leaned in and nuzzled Will's neck, making the omega jump at the unexpected touch. Will soon relaxed when realized what the alpha was doing.

“I'm yours now, aren't I?” He whispered, eyes fluttering shut. Hannibal didn't answer, but the lips at the hallow of his throat was enough. Will let out a shakey breath, a small purr catching in his chest. Will felt Hannibal smile and he kissed his neck again before leaning back.

“I'll be right back. Stay in the car.”

After adjusting the seat Hannibal left Will to sit in the warm vehicle. There was soft classical music playing through the speakers, and Will found himself nodding off.

He watched as Hannibal went in and out of the house, bringing in a bag from the trunk on the second round. Each time the alpha went to the car he would check on Will, peering in the window to see how he was faring. Will tried to give a small smile each time, but he ended up just sleepily blinking up at him. In any case, Hannibal didn't look too concerned as he went back inside the house. It was on his final round Will noticed something off about the other man. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, which admittedly would be silly to wear this late at night. Hannibal wore an entirely black outfit which was then covered in a plastic hazard suit. It was as if Hannibal had done this before...

That would be silly. Why would Hannibal, of all people, have done this before? He didn't have enemies; no one would dare go against the powerful alpha. He was perfect in all shape and form.

But if he had done this before, then why? It appeared Hannibal was an expert at handling this kind of situation, and the more Will thought about it he found himself not caring. His mind revolved around Hannibal, constantly whispering “he cares about you, he would never hurt you. Even if he's a killer, he'll always protect you”. Will wasn't sure if he should trust the little voice, but as he watched Hannibal leave the house with a large black bag over his shoulder, Will found himself falling deeper in love with the alpha.

Will listened to Hannibal as he closed the trunk with his old mate inside, and he could not help but smile. _Finally_ , he thought, _I'm safe_.

Will closed his eyes, comforted by the smell of Hannibal and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is essentially the first chapter only through Hannibal's perspective.

Hannibal listened to the doctor at the hospital he was visiting, wondering how the man would look with his lungs outside of his body. The man droned on and on, explaining the fundamentals of the hospital as if Hannibal was a fresh intern. Hannibal wished to be anywhere else, preferably back home in Seattle. The Baltimore hospital was sorely under staffed and the new doctors out numbered the experienced. Hannibal was pulled in to give a hand, only temporary until the new new doctors got a handle of their jobs. The head doctor should be groveling just from being in his presence, not treating him like a yearling.

“And that should cover it,” the man finished, handing Hannibal a file and a set of office keys. “Do you have any questions?”

Should I take your lungs and make them into a stew?

Instead Hannibal shook his head and accepted the offered items.

–

It was not the first time Hannibal had visited Baltimore. He had lived there for ten years and acted as the Chesapeake Ripper during his stay. He thought it was high time to continue with the act, enjoying watching the police and FBI scramble and flail around. It felt good to be back, but he knew he couldn't continue. However, he was only going to be in Baltimore for the next six months; plenty of time to play.

Hannibal watched his prey, keeping his distance as he pretended to pick up groceries. The man had cut him off on the road, almost making him crash. Hannibal decided the man would make a great entree for dinner tomorrow. After all, he only served the best dinners to Alana. The beta was once his student, but now she had positioned herself as one of his close friends. They had been meaning to get together since Hannibal had been in Baltimore, but with the hospital and Alana's teaching they never could make time. They were finally able to find a time which worked for them both, despite it being on a Tuesday night. Plus, Alana had something to tell him, but refused to say over he phone or through text. Hannibal couldn't deny the nagging wonder which filled him, but he liked to think he hid it well enough.

Hannibal picked up a can of mushrooms, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he put it back. His prey moved, heading toward the fresh produce. Hannibal scoffed. “Fresh”. Hannibal wouldn't dare to eat anything from this so called Supermarket. He scoffed again before moving forward.

Hannibal took one step when a man rounded the corner in front of him. His eyes were closed, and there was no time to avoid contact. Hannibal wasn't affected, displeased that his suit was wrinkled. The other man, however, was completely startled. He made a small “eep” and dropped his basket, sending groceries everywhere. Hannibal opened his mouth to reprimand him, but the man's scent stopped him.

It was sweet, almost like ginger. Hannibal couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to the other. When the man, an omega Hannibal realized, looked up at him in horror, Hannibal had to resist the urge to step closer.

“Oh! I'm so sorry, sir. Are you all right?” the omega asked, his eyes trailing over Hannibal's form to see if he was hurt. Hannibal smiled and waved him off.

“I'm quite all right. No harm done.”

The omega was still for a moment, his nose twitching. He must have realized Hannibal was an alpha, for he brought his hands up to his chest, clasping them tightly together.

“I'm terribly sorry.” the omega whimpered, fear evident in his eyes. Hannibal didn't like the unpleasant feeling in his chest at the omega's distress. Hannibal couldn't stop himself from stepping forward, noting the other's flinch.

“It is no problem at all. But I made you drop your basket. Here, let me help.” Hannibal offered, kneeling down on the disgusting floor to help the poor omega. He must have made a sight, an alpha in a three-piece suit on his knees. The omega was still for a little while longer before crouching down to help. As they gathered, Hannibal got a few more discreet sniffs. Surprisingly, he could smell Alana on him, along with the smells of chalk and paper.

'He must work at the school,' Hannibal thought, putting a can of tomatoes in the blue basket. Looking over at him, Hannibal watched as the omega nervously picked up his items, beads of sweat littering his neck and face, making his curls stick to his head. The omega was completely bundled up, scarf and gloves included. Poor thing had to be uncomfortable.

Hannibal put the last item in the basket, noticing they were all ingredients needed to make lasagna, and took a step back. He didn't want to overwhelm the other, watching as he tugged at his gloves and jacket. The omega apologized again, his nose twitching slightly. He didn't seem to want to leave, and Hannibal noticed his shoulders relax. Hannibal smiled, and the omega smiled as well. The shorter man took a step forward, but quickly caught himself. He shook his head, as if he was banishing a thought, and with one last smile, the omega began to turn.

Hannibal didn't know why, but he didn't want him to leave just yet. Quickly, he asked: “Are you making lasagna?”

“Um,” the omega startled, bringing the basket closer to himself in defense. Hannibal relaxed his posture, trying to encourage him to speak. “Yes, I am.”

Hannibal smiled. “If I may make a suggestion.” He reached into the man's basket and picked up a can of tomatoes he had placed in before. “If you use real tomatoes instead of the canned the dish will taste much better. I find you won't regret it.”

The omega blinked before smiling nervously. Hannibal found he liked that smile, but he wished he wasn't so scared. It was peculiar. “Oh! I never thought of that. Thank-you.”

The young man looked around, trying to seek out the tomatoes, and Hannibal couldn't help but wonder how old he was. He might have been in his late twenties, or early thirties. It was hard to tell with his facial hair and layers of clothes. He tugged once more on his scarf, and Hannibal decided to try and get to the bottom of the situation. Offhandedly, he asked, “Are you cold?”

“Hmm?” the omega hummed, focus back on Hannibal with a tilt of his head. Hannibal gestured to his gloved hands.

“You're still wearing your gloves,” he clarified. “And your jacket is still zipped. The temperature is decent in here, I think. Do you have poor blood circulation?”

The omega fidgeted, looking down at his hands. “I'm pretty sensitive to the cold, even for being an omega,” he said with a nervous laugh. “I'm not going to be here for long, so I thought I would just leave my jacket on. As for the gloves, I just leave them on even when I'm inside. It keeps the germs away.” he chuckled again.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. The omega was lying, but why? Hannibal sniffed, taking in the man's scent. The sweet smell was the most prominent, but Hannibal was able to pick up the familiar tang of blood. And it all seemed to be coming from the man's hands.

“Well,” the omega pipped up, taking a step back, and Hannibal almost stepped forward. “thanks again for the tip, sir. I should get going. My mate gets off work in a few hours and I need to start--”

“Your mate?” Hannibal interrupted, eyes narrowing.

“Y-yes.” the nervous omega answered, clearly thrown by the question. Hannibal sniffed again, and this time he was able to catch another alpha's mark buried beneath the omega's sweet smell. Hannibal didn't understand. A mated omega should always smell prominently of their mate, which would then take them off the market for other alphas. This one did not.

Suddenly, the pieces fell into place; Hannibal's mind flipping into psychiatrist mode. While omegas are naturally twitchy and jumpy, this one was terrified he might get hurt. In addition, his clothes left nothing exposed, covering him completely. With the hint of blood and the minimal smell of an alpha, Hannibal could only guess this omega was in a troubled home. The minimal amount of traces of an alpha told Hannibal the omega's mate was a weak alpha. He probably stood on the edge of being a beta. His questionable standing, Hannibal imagined, made him have to prove he was powerful, and the only way to prove his omega was taken was through physical action. That, Hannibal decided, did not sit well with him.

Hannibal was still thinking when the omega brought his sleeve to his nose. “Don't I smell like him?”

Catching the hint of fear, Hannibal assured him. “You do, but it took me awhile to capture the scent, for it is very faint.”

Hannibal looked around, noticing vaguely his prey had disappeared. No matter, he could easily catch him later. Taking one last look around he turned his attention back to the omega, but the omega looked nervous again.

“It's not my place to ask,” the omega stiffened, his whole body not moving one inch. “But--”

“I really must go, sir,” he interrupted, backing away from Hannibal. “Thank-you for the advice. Good day, sir.”

And he fled. Hannibal started to go after him, but forced himself to stop. Chasing down a frightened omega would not gain him any points, and he would cause him further stress. He watched him until he rounded the corner, and Hannibal went back to tracking down his prey. It wasn't until he was a few rows down and had his victim in sight when he realized he was still holding the can of tomatoes he had taken from the omega's basket.

–

Hannibal couldn't get his mind to calm down, this thoughts surrounding the omega from the supermarket. In all his years, he had never felt drawn to anyone, whether they be an alpha, beta, or omega. He had heard about “bond mates”, companions who were designed to be the most compatible. They were able to calm each other and comfort one another.

Hannibal tried to banish the man from his mind, but he found he couldn't. He thought of how the omega's hair stuck to his head as he killed his prey. He thought of how broken the omega looked as he cooked dinner. However, it was the omega's smile and scent that Hannibal caught himself thinking of the most. He looked heartbreakingly young when he smiled, and Hannibal wondered if he shaved if he would look even younger. And his smell. Hannibal had never smelled someone like that. He couldn't figure it out.

He was still thinking about it even when Alana was over even though he was still engaging in conversation and paying her attention. When dinner was over, he suddenly remembered he could smell Alana on the omega. He was about to ask when the beta began to speak.

“What are you doing this Friday?” she asked.

“I'm working at the hospital until ten at night. Why?”

The beta shrugged, but Hannibal could see her mind working. “I have a friend I would like you to meet. I think you would get along.”

“Alana,” Hannibal gave her a look. “You're not trying to set me up with someone again, are you?”

Alana didn't answer, but she smiled. “He's a co-worker of mine, specializing in criminal justice. He wanted to be a cop, I think, but with his omegian status there weren't any academies who would take him.”

Hannibal paused. That was interesting. Usually omegas weren't interested in anything dealing with crime or homicide. This could be promising. If anything, it would help keep his mind of the omega from the market.

“I'll think about it.” He answered, putting the last dish in the cupboard. He didn't need to be facing Alana to know she was smiling.

–

Hannibal wouldn't admit he was looking forward to Friday. His omega circled his thoughts all week, effectively distracting him from training and his patients. Worse, the boy was keeping him from hunting, and that just wouldn't do.

Alana texted him on Friday she and her co-workers would be meeting at the Moor's Pub downtown and would be staying there until closing. She was unclear if the criminal justice omega would be there, but she said it was promising. Hannibal didn't get his hopes up, but he was still intrigued and interested in meeting him.

 

Hannibal was walking out of the hospital when he received a text from Alana. It simply said “He's here”. Hannibal ignored the text, choosing to go home first and change before coming to a decision.

It was a little after eleven when he arrived at the pub, wrinkling his nose at the shabby appearance. He would never have stepped foot in such an establishment, but for Alana he would make the sacrifice. He was glad he decided to wear his least expensive suit.

He was looking for Alana when he caught something familiar. A scent.

His head snapped in the direction of the smell, and caught sight of the omega from the market standing next to a table, talking with another omega. Hannibal moved closer, unable to stay away.

“Did you hear the Chesapeake Ripper stuck again?” Hannibal heard the other omega ask, looking around nervously. The alpha couldn't stop the smirk forming. “Heard the corpse was barely recognizable when the cops found him.”

“But that's not the Ripper's style,” Hannibal's omega argued, a frown marring his features, and Hannibal soon understood that this was the criminal justice omega Alana was talking about. “He usually takes something from the body and leaves the victim's face alone. It's as if he wants people to see and know the victim. This body, on the other hand had nothing missing and the face completely desecrated.”

The way the omega carried himself as he spoke, his tone slightly authoritative and commanding. He knew what he was talking about and wasn't willing to be proven wrong. Hannibal felt honor swell in his chest. The omega had him pinned. It was a wonder that the omega was in the predicament he was in; Hannibal could still smell faint traces of blood even from where he was standing. And, with the way he kept his arms close to his body suggested he was still in pain. Hannibal looked around, but there was no alpha bearing the omega's scent.

“So you think this is a completely different murderer?” the other omega asked.

“I think it's more likely, but I could be wrong.” The omega added with a shrug. The unnaturalness of the movement proved the muscles were sore and hurting, and Hannibal felt angry. He decided to make his appearance known and gently bumped into the omega.

The omega looked up, and froze. Hannibal smiled.

“Oh, hello again,” he greeted, relaxing his posture. “It appears it is my turn to apologize for bumping into you. Hope I didn't make you spill your drink.”

“Um, no, no everything is fine.” the omega stuttered, turning toward him, his drink clasped tightly between his hands. Hannibal watched as the omega took a breath through his nose, and shoulders slowly slumped. The alpha's grin grew. It appeared he had an affect on him as well. They continued to stare at one another until Alana appeared.

“Hannibal, I'm glad you could make it.” Hannibal accepted the hug, watching the omega in the corner of his eyes.

“Sorry I'm late. I had some business to attend to before the weekend.” he apologized, his attention returning to the omega.

Alana nodded before noticing who Hannibal was standing next to. “Oh! Will, you never told me you knew Hannibal.”

So Hannibal was correct in assuming the two worked together.

“Actually, this is the second time we've run into each other,” Hannibal smiled at his own joke before holding a hand out for the omega, Will, to take. “Dr. Hannibal Lecter. It is a pleasure to see you again.”

Will gave an uneasy smile and took the hand. “Will Graham, and likewise.”

Hannibal gently squeezed the hand, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. It was faint, barely noticeable with the dim lighting, but he could see the fingers were healing from what appeared to be rug burns.

“You're not wearing gloves tonight.” Hannibal murmured, looking up. Will snatched his hand back and shoved it into his pocket, his lips pulled into a snarl. Oh, this one still had a backbone.

“Did I miss something?” Alana asked, and Hannibal broke eye contact.

“Nothing at all, Dr. Bloom. How about I buy the next round.”

Alana smiled and lead the way to the bar. Hannibal paused, and turn back to Will, who stood at the table, looking confused. Hannibal held out his hand.

“Are you coming, Will?”

Will's nose twitched, and he relaxed. Hannibal couldn't deny the pleasure he felt whenever the omega let his guard down. To have that much power over someone, but Hannibal didn't want to manipulate him. He wanted to shelter him, protect him. He wanted to give him what his current mate couldn't give him. The feeling, the instinct, was all still new to him, but he would worry about that when the time came. He lifted his hand higher, waiting silently. Whatever Will was thinking, he must have come to a decision. He took his hand out of his pocket and placed it into his grasp.

–

As the night drew on, Hannibal wouldn't let Will leave his side. Granted, the omega didn't seem willing to leave. Hannibal watched as the more drinks he had, the more open and friendlier he became. He was practically snuggled under his arm, talking excitedly with his other co-workers about their students and midterms. The Chesapeake Ripper was mentioned once more, but the others became uncomfortable. Will didn't seem to mind, trying to keep the conversation going, but let it drop after awhile. He pouted, and Hannibal gently jostled him, making him smile.

It was a little after one in the morning when things started to die down. Most of the teachers had left, but Will stayed close to Hannibal. Alana stayed as well, catching Hannibal's eye and winking. Hannibal refrained from rolling his eyes and tugged Will closer. He knew Alana was hoping he would sweep Will away, probably aware of what happened behind closed doors. It would be easy to kill Will's alpha without anyone being wiser, but he didn't know where this relationship was going. He felt something, and his theory about them being bond mates was growing stronger the longer he stood next to him. However, he had to think rationally about this. Then again, Will's alpha was being rude...

Hannibal curled his arm securely around Will's shoulders, mindful of the bruises laying under the flannel top. He told Will about his job, both as a doctor and as a psychiatrist, and Will eagerly listened. He told him stories from the hospital, which seemed to interest him the most, and began to explain his current thoughts on leaving surgery and entering psychiatry full time.

“While I'm good at both,” he admitted, raising a glass to his lips. “I can work at any hour that's suitable to me, and I can make my own hours.” Hannibal took a sip, and couldn't hold back the frown at the taste. The drink was poorly made, and he wondered how much coaxing Will would need to come back with him to his house.

“That's the third time you've done that.” Will blurted, and he immediately bit his lip. Hannibal arched an eye at him, and Will reluctantly clarified. “You don't seem to enjoy what you're drinking.” Will explained. “Why don't you order something else?”

Hannibal smiled and brought Will closer. “I admit I'm not a fan of these sorts of establishments. I only came down because Alana asked me to. She said there was someone I should meet.”

Hannibal was willing to leave it at that, but Will caught on, pulling away instantly.

“I'm mated,” Will said, drawing his arms to his body. Hannibal wanted nothing more than to reach out and bring him back. Instead he put his hands in his lap.

“Yes, I remember.” he replied, his eyes trailing along Will's arms. He wondered how many bruises there were. “And where is your mate, hm? He should be out here keeping an eye on his omega. You barely smell like him, Will, it's as if he doesn't care if another alpha tries to take you away.”

“That is none of your concern.” Will snarled, his hands curling into fists around his arms. Hannibal relaxed his posture, trying to draw him back, but the damage was done. Will was too defensive to pay heed to anything Hannibal did. He jumped down from his stool with a growl. “I'm going to find Alana.”

“Will, wait.”

Will paused and turned a cold eye back to Hannibal. Hannibal held out his hand.

“I apologize. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Will remained guarded, his arms folded over his chest. Hannibal didn't like the feeling of dread filling his chest when Will denied him.

“I cannot help but worry for you, William. I find myself drawn to you the more I'm around you. I felt when we first met, and I'm sure you felt something too.”

But Will shook his head. “No, Hannibal. Don't--”

Will suddenly froze, his face going white. He reached into his pocket, fishing out a lit cellphone. He flipped it open, and Hannibal could practically taste the fear radiating off of him. Hannibal connected the dots and stilled himself. Will's alpha wasn't here because he didn't know Will was missing. Well, he did now. Will's breathing began to shallow.

“Will?” Hannibal reached his hand out, trying to calm him, but he flinched away. The omega pocketed his phone, gathering his jacket and throwing money on the bar. “Will?”

“I have to go.”

“William!”

But Will ran off, swerving around people and was out of the pub before Hannibal could grab him. Hannibal stood from his seat, reaching for his own jacket. He dug out his scarf from the pocket before seeking out Alana.

“Do you have Will's address?” He asked, holding up the scarf. “Will just left and forgot his scarf.”

“No, I don't, sorry.” Alana said. Hannibal nearly growled before thanking her and wishing her a good night. Stepping out into the cold, Hannibal tried to catch Will's scent, but the wind had carried it away.

–

The lack of a trail did not deter Hannibal; he was a master at hunting his own kind. He settled on the best way to find someone was to look at their medical records. It was illegal, but Hannibal always did like to bend the rules.

At the hospital, the alpha sat at his desk, reading up on William Graham's thick medical history. The causes for the hospital visits varied, but Hannibal could spot an abuse victim when he saw one. Multiple sprained ankles, a few serious cuts in need of stitches, a broken arm, a concussion, and one incident of bruised ribs. As Hannibal read on, his fury began to boil, but he remained calm on the outside. This man, this alpha had to go. He wouldn't tolerate this rude being to live. He just had to find an address.

But there wasn't one, or at least, there was no home address. Instead Hannibal found a PO Box located somewhere in Vermont. Hannibal gritted his teeth, standing from his desk in order to avoid breaking something. This was unlike him. He would never get this fired up over one little abused omega.

Will's frightened expression flashed in his mind, and he realized he wasn't just some abused omega. Will was _his_ omega, his abused omega, and Hannibal would not stand by and let what was his in the possession of another.

Hannibal stormed out of his office, setting a plan in action. He would drop by the school tomorrow under the pretense of having lunch with Alana, and then bump into Will. He would be shocked to see the omega, and then he would invite him to eat lunch. Somewhere in between Hannibal would coax out an address, and then he would strike.

He knew he would find Will tomorrow. No matter how far he was pushed and damaged, Hannibal imagined the foolish omega would still try to go to work even if his body was not able to. Hannibal was worried, however, at not finding Will at the school tomorrow. His alpha might snap, might kill him in a rage, but if this has been going on for years, then the likelihood of finding Will hobbling around at the school were great.

Hannibal was halfway down the hall when a smell over took him. A sweet smell.

Quickening his pace, Hannibal rounded the corner and beheld the sight of the night nurse hovering near Will Graham's slumped form. The man was leaning heavily against the wall, his hair hiding his face. Hannibal didn't need to see it to know the omega was in pain, in addition to his arm holstered in a sling.

The nurse spotted Hannibal, and she jumped to attention. “Dr. Lecter! What are you doing here?”

Will's head shot up, and Hannibal was able to see the deep bruises surrounding his eyes. Hannibal forced his face to remain calm as he approached, not wanting to frighten Will.

“I had forgotten something in my office.” He said, but his eyes were trained on Will. The other man hadn't blinked since Hannibal arrived, the blood shot orbs remaining fixed on the alpha's face. Hannibal raised his hand to help him stand, and Will just about buried his nose into his arm.

“William,” Hannibal drew closer.

“I,” Will stuttered, his voice completely raw. “I was attacked on my way home. I should have asked for a ride, but the Pub is a short distance from my house I didn't think...”

Hannibal's face hardened. Will should have known better than to lie to him. He was there when the man's mate called, he knew well who had done this.

Instead, Hannibal gathered Will into his arms and lead him to an open room next to his office. Will did not object.

“Doctor?” the nurse asked, and Hannibal had almost forgotten she was even there. He took a quick look at her name tag.

“It's fine, Nurse Millar. I am detaining his omega until I see he is fit to leave.”

Will halted his movement, and he made a soft whine.

“I will pay for your medical bill, William, but you are going to stay here.”

Will shook his head, but his body slumped heavily against him. Hannibal put Will in the room, directing the nurse in how to take care of him. He had the nurse fill him in on his injuries and he checked over the new sheet.

“Is Mr. Graham's mate here?” he asked soft enough so Will couldn't hear.

“Yes, he's in the waiting room.” The nurse replied, and Hannibal left Will in her care.

There was only one man in the waiting room tonight. Even if there were a hundred people Hannibal would have been able to pick out the alpha for he was covered in Will's scent. Since Hannibal wasn't wearing his doctor's coat, Will's mate ignored him when he stood next him. Nearly letting out a growl, Hannibal dropped his guard on his pheromones and watched as the other alpha flinch.

“Are you Mr. Graham's mate?” he asked. The other finally looked up, suspicious. “I'm Dr. Lecter. I was called in to look at him.”

Will's alpha immediately stood up, his hands clasped together as he wrung them. “Oh, is he going to be okay? I'm so worried.”

 _I bet you are_ , Hannibal thought, but kept his emotions under check. “Yes, we've put his arm in a sling for his dislocated shoulder and wrist. Upon further examination I've decided it would be wise for him to stay at the hospital. Just for a few days.”

The other alpha narrowed his eyes and his true nature peeked out. “He doesn't need to stay,” he argued. “He didn't seem that hurt when I brought him in.”

“If that's the case, sir, then why did you bring him to the hospital?”

He was silent. Hannibal stared him down until the other looked away.

“Is there something you need to tell me, sir?” Hannibal asked, but the other alpha shook his head.

“No. If you feel it would be best for William to stay then he'll stay. Besides,” he added with a shrug. “This works out. I'm going to be out of town for work, and I was worried William wouldn't be able to take care of himself while I'm gone.” He gave a cruel chuckle before daring to look up into Hannibal's eyes. “Omega's are a weak bunch, wouldn't you say?”

Hannibal didn't say anything, but he clenched his hands. Will's alpha didn't notice. “You have my number on file. Just drop a call when it's time to pick him up.”

Hannibal nodded, and watched as the alpha walked out of the hospital. He thought about going after him, following him to his home and ending his life. But he didn't. While he wanted the alpha dead, Will was his first concern. He wanted to draw him closer before he did anything drastic. So, he let the other alpha leave, and he returned to Will's room. Will was curled onto his side fast asleep, the bruising and swelling on his face looking harsher under the moon light. Hannibal looked over his vitals before gently squeezing the omega's good hand.

–

Will had been moved to another room the next day, and while this room was farther from Hannibal's office it was within his patient route. Currently he omega was propped up watching tv. The news headline was flashing about a recent murder from the “Chesapeake Ripper”, but Hannibal didn't pay it any mind. It was from a different killer, one whom Will had dubbed the “Mangler”. Hannibal had mixed emotions about having a low graded killer be confused with his expertise, but he decided it would keep the police and FBI off his trail for a little while longer. Especially since he found a new project.

Will smiled when he entered the room, but it was guarded. While he the swelling and bruising had gone down, he was still in no condition to leave, let alone begin teaching again. This forced relaxation would be good for him, and whenever Hannibal came to visit Will had always been sleeping, which means he must have needed the rest.

Hannibal smiled back and sat next to the bed. “How are you feeling, Will?”

“I'm feeling better, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal almost frowned. “William, you don't have to call me Dr. Lecter. I'm not working today.” Which was true; he had just gotten off and was on his way home.

“But you're my doctor now, aren't you?” Will asked, suddenly looking tired. Hannibal decided to jump topics.

“Has Alana come to visit?”

“Yes,” Will smiled. “She says the substitute is doing a good job, and I might have to work hard to gain my student's affection back.” He laughed, but he grimaced and held his chest. Hannibal gently reached out and felt the bruised ribs, but there wasn't any new ailments. Will stared off in the distance before he sighed. “When can I go home?”

“We've discussed this, Will. You're not going until I think you are fit to leave.”

“And when is that?” Will asked dully.

“Not for a long while, I'm afraid.”

Will's broken demeanor flipped as he made eye contact with Hannibal. There was a fire behind the gaze as he growled. Hannibal smiled, pleased at this outcome.

“It's good to see you still have some spirit in you, Will, and that your mate hasn't destroyed it.”

“You can't keep me here forever, Hannibal! You are not my mate. Only he--”

“And he's doing a marvelous job of keeping you.” Hannibal reminded, gently putting Will down. As much as he enjoyed and liked Will's remaining spirit, he did not want the omega to re-injure himself in his fury. “He doesn't take care of you, he beats you, and you don't even smell like him. A good alpha keeps his omega happy, taken care of, and always makes sure others know who he belongs to.”

Will was shaking his head as Hannibal rattled off the alpha's sins, and suddenly the omega began to laugh. Hannibal didn't know what to do as he put his head in his hand, but he quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist when he started to pull on his own hair. Will didn't pay him any attention. “You sound as if you would lock me away and never let me go.”

“If it kept you safe, I would.” Hannibal almost regretted letting that slip, but the words rang true. He would sooner lock Will in his room than let him face the outside world. The omega had been through enough, and with Hannibal watching him he would have everything he could ever want.

Will's head shot up, bewildered. When Hannibal didn't elaborate, the omega shook his head.

“But that wouldn't make _me_ happy, Hannibal. I need to be out. You saw how happy I was when I was at the Pub.”

Hannibal did recall how much Will smiled, especially when he was standing close to him. He would light up when Hannibal asked about his job, about his love for fishing, his attachment to dogs and his wish to own one someday. Will absolutely glowed under the attention.

“You were happy because you weren't in an oppressed environment.” Hannibal eventually said, putting his hands in his lap. “If you could be in a home where you didn't fear for your life, then you would be less likely to leave. You would want to stay and continue to feel safe. Don't you want that?”

Will's fire died and he slumped down against the pillows. Hannibal didn't like the defeated look on the omega's face. It was as if he had accepted his life is how it is supposed to be. Hannibal had read somewhere omega's craved a home they could feel safe and comfortable in; one they could raise a family and be protected by their alphas. This was not an environment for any omega to be in.

Will sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He refused to look at Hannibal, saying softly, “I'm handling it.”

“William,” Hannibal answered softly. “tell me, how many times has he come to visit you since you've been here?”

Of course, Hannibal didn't tell Will that the alpha was out of town for work, but it worked into his favor. Will's face crumpled, but he refused to look away from the ceiling. Hannibal wanted to reach out and hold him, but he knew he would be rejected if he tried anything. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card before sliding it under Will's hand. If he could not get to Will, then he would let Will come to him. The omega finally looked down, picking up the card.

“Think about it.” Hannibal murmured as Will examined it. “If you ever need help, just give me a call. It doesn't matter the time or the day. I'll always be there if you need me.”

Will didn't say anything, and Hannibal excused himself. He took one last look in the room before leaving, and watched as Will tentatively brought the piece of paper up to his nose and smelled it, his body completely relaxing.

–

Hannibal placed a small chicken pot pie in a tupperware and went over his plan. It had been two days since Will had been released from the hospital, and the omega had yet to call him. He wanted Will to come to him, but it seemed he still had to push a little. It was nearing two o'clock, and from what Alana told him Will should be getting done with his last class of the day. He would sit in his office grading papers until three before going home, which by this time Hannibal knew was exactly four blocks away from the Moors Pub. Hannibal would drop by to check and see how his arm was doing, perhaps invite him out to eat. He knew Will would say no, but he thought he might ask anyway. Will's mate was back in town, and Hannibal didn't like the idea of Will being around the man anymore than he needed to be.

Gathering his tupperwares and placing them in his icepack, Hannibal set off to the school.

 

It wasn't hard to find Will's office. Then again, Alana had told him where it could be located. Nonetheless, as soon as Hannibal neared the science department his senses could pick up Will's sweet scent, and it lead him directly to an open door with Will's name on a plaque outside.

Will had his back to the door, packing a satchel with newspapers and books. Hannibal watched as he struggled, handicapped by his one arm. Hannibal knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Will greeted, not once stopping or turning around. Hannibal smiled.

“You have a nice office, Will.”

As he thought, Will jumped and dropped what he was doing. He turned, clearly frightened, but he suddenly relaxed, taking a deep breath. Hannibal watched in amazement at how quickly his scent could calm the omega, and he felt flattered. Will's gentled expression hardened and he lifted a finger at him.

“You've got to stop doing that,” Will growled, but there wasn't any fire behind his words.

“Doing what?” Hannibal asked innocently. Will rudely rolled his eyes.

“That, with your pheromones. I'm not sure what you're doing, but it makes me so sleepy.”

“I'm glad you're comfortable around me,” Hannibal couldn't stop smiling. He was overjoyed at the reaction the omega had each time they were in each other's presence. The smile dimmed as Will blinked dumbly up at him.

“Comfortable?” He asked, and Hannibal nearly frowned.

“Don't you know?” he asked, but Will shook his head. “Normally, omegas are nervous around alphas, but if it is the right alpha, then the omega will be calmed and placid. Usually this means the two are the most compatible and fit to be mates.” Will continued to look puzzled, his eyes darting around Hannibal's suit. “Did no one tell you this?”

Will shook his head. “I grew up in a small town in the south. The education system was not... the best.” He grimaced, shuffling around. It now made sense to Hannibal why Will wasn't coming to him. Will probably had no idea what bond-mates were, and given his small town status he might have been pushed to find a mate as soon as he was done with high school. His job as a teacher might suggest he found his current mate after college, for an alpha like him wouldn't allow an omega further education. Hannibal found himself fortunate that Will was stubborn enough to hold out until he could secure himself on his own financially instead of finding a mate right away. If not, then he would never had found Will again after his chance meeting at the pub.

Suddenly, Will turned on him. “You're distracting me.”

“Pardon?”

“Yes.” Will put his free hand on his hip. “You're distracting me from asking you, 'why are you in my office?'”

Hannibal laughed. “I just dropped by to see if you wanted to have a late lunch with me, and before you say no,” Hannibal brought out his cooler and took out the food he had packed away especially for Will. “I thought we might have it out in the court yard. The weather is decent considering there is still snow on the ground.”

Will laughed, and Hannibal found himself wanting to hear more of it.

“That sounds wonderful.” Will agreed.

Yes, it was.

–

“Have you ever thought of having children?” Will asked Hannibal while he ate his latest kill. The omega loved the meal, making little happy sounds as he ate, which Hannibal was positive he didn't realize he was making. Not that he would tell Will, of course. He didn't want him to stop.

Hannibal ate his own meal, thinking over the question at hand.

“I've thought of having children,” He admitted, “but I've never had time, nor have I found anyone I would want children with.”

He looked up at Will, but the omega wasn't looking in his direction. Nearly sighing at a missed opportunity, Hannibal turned his attention on a painting of a sail boat. William had mentioned he enjoyed sailing very much.

“What about you?” Hannibal asked. “Do you want children?”

Will was silent as he pushed around his food, suddenly lost in thought. Hannibal waited patiently before it became apparent the topic wasn't a good one. His medical records did state he had been mated for two years, plenty of time to start a family. There could have been many reasons for why Will didn't have children of which Hannibal was happy for. He didn't want to raise another man's children, but he respected Will enough to provide for them.

“I have the need, but as you said, not the time,” Will finally said, continuing to look down at his food. “We are not financially stable right now, so adding an additional mouth would take its toll on us.”

Hannibal tried not to move, but the mention of Will's mate and his poor capabilities at taking care of his omega sent hot anger through his body. Will would be well taken care of if he became his mate. He would have anything and everything he wanted. He would be safe, warm, and loved. The home would be perfect for raising children.

“Have you ever gone sailing?” Will asked, and Hannibal was brought out of his thoughts.

“Once or twice,” he said. “but I must admit I prefer to stay on solid ground.” Hannibal glanced over at the painting once more before an idea struck him. “Of course I'm not opposed to it if you want to go out.”

Will looked at him, startled. “But it's spring. And by the time the weather is nice enough you'll be going back to--”

Hannibal gently interrupted him. “I was thinking more down south. Maybe down in Florida. I've heard the weather is remarkable.”

“You've never been to Florida?” Will asked, his eyes widening in shock. Hannibal laughed.

“It was never on my list of places to go.”

“Then we should go!” Will was animated, putting his now empty tupperware down before he waved his arm around. Hannibal had never seen the omega this happy, and he found he liked it a lot. Will opened his mouth, but suddenly snapped it shut. His once excited mood became dulled, and his eyes darted down. Hannibal could smell the change in Will's pheromones, and he wanted nothing more than to gather the omega into his arms. Will must have realized such an idea would be difficult since he was mated, and his alpha would never let him do anything without his permission. Hannibal nearly growled. The man wasn't even there and he still controlled Will. The omega should be focusing on him, not the sorry excuse for an alpha. Instead, Hannibal tried his best to smile.

“That sounds like a great idea.” He said, pulling Will back to him. He wanted to continue on, but he looked at the hanging clock and saw the time. Will would need to leave soon in order to beat his alpha home and prepare supper. He didn't want to cause his dear omega anymore pain.

He collected the tupperwares and noticed Will's puzzlement. The poor thing was confused, but Hannibal couldn't do anything to appease him. He wanted nothing more than to kill his mate. It wouldn't be difficult since he knew where they lived. However, if Will never left the house then there would be a chance Will would catch him in the act and reject him. He couldn't have that. Not at all.

Hannibal grabbed his coat and spotted his scarf on his chair. He thought he had put it in his jacket and reached to take it. He stopped. Instead he grabbed the strap of his cooler and slung it over his shoulder.

“I hope to see you on Monday, Will.” Hannibal said softly. “The weekend will feel too long.”

Will smiled, effectively melting Hannibal's heart, and stood from his own chair. He followed the alpha to the door, and Hannibal watched his nose flare as he held the door open.

“Yes, I'll see you on Monday-- oh wait no I won't.” Will paused, his brows furrowing. “This weekend is the beginning of Spring Break.”

A week. A full week without seeing Will, talking with him, or smelling him. A whole week of Hannibal not being able to make sure he was okay. Hannibal clenched his jaw, but tried to remain calm.

“Well, then maybe you can send me a text, and we can arrange a meeting.” He offered, and Will smiled faintly. The omega had yet to call or make any contact through the phone, and Hannibal didn't want to be the one to call him. He feared if he did anything Will's mate might see, and he didn't want him to get into any more trouble. Soon, soon he would rid of the pest. He just needed Will out of the way. Will was unlikely to go out for drinks with Alana anytime soon, and Hannibal cursed himself for not disposing of the scum when he had the chance.

“Maybe.” Will answered softly, and Hannibal relaxed at the sight. “Please have a safe drive, Hannibal.”

As Will closed the door, Hannibal began to make plans. He had to get Will out of the house, or lure his mate away. The sooner the other alpha was gone, the sooner Will would be his.

–

After meeting with Will, Hannibal had begun the habit of following him home and learning his routine. The omega would go to the store, come out with a bag of groceries, and then drive home. Will was none the wiser to the car following him day after day. As soon as Will reached his destination, Hannibal would park a little ways down the street and watch the house. An hour later Will's mate would arrive, carrying boxes or flowers. It was a classic sign of the abuser trying to make up for his actions, and Hannibal guessed it would last another week before something triggered the alpha again, causing the process to start over.

The alpha wasn't carrying a box tonight, but he was happy about something. There was a spring in his step and he dug in his pockets for something. Hannibal wanted to know what it was, but kept himself seated. He waited. Even though he was parked away from the house, Hannibal could still catch Will's scent. It was faint, but it was there. The omega's fear would spike on and off throughout the night, but nothing happened. Just like nothing happened tonight.

Hannibal sighed and turned his car on. He would drive by tomorrow on his way to work.

–

The alpha's car was gone, which didn't surprise Hannibal. The man seemed to work weekends as well was weekdays. He must have gotten called in, and Hannibal didn't worry about it as he drove on.

He started to worry when he drove by later that evening when the alpha's car was still gone and all the lights were out. Will's car was still in the driveway, and the omega didn't strike him as someone who would go to bed early. Hannibal continued to drive, trying to not worry. He ended up turning around and driving past again. He unrolled his window and took a small sniff.

Will's scent, while overpowering and sweet, was stale and old. The omega and his mate weren't home.

Hannibal drove away, a sudden sharpness tugging at his chest. Where were they? Will would have mentioned if he was going out of town. Hannibal thought back to last night at the worthless alpha's behavior, and it came to mind wherever they went was just as a surprise to Will as it was for Hannibal. He gritted his teeth and growled. He should have kept a better eye on Will; he was his responsibility. When he returned to his house he pulled out his cellphone.

He stopped.

His finger hovered over Will's name, the need to see if he was safe overriding any sense he had. If he called now, he could put the omega in danger. He had no idea where they were, and Will was most definitely with his mate.

Snarling, Hannibal slammed his phone on the counter. Nothing was going his way.

–

Four days pass and Hannibal could tell that Will's disappearance was getting to him. He slept less and less, his thoughts turning to the sweet omega and wondering where he was. Each day he drove by the house and each day he found it the same. Hannibal grew more and more irritable, but contained his need to lash out. The alphas and betas at the hospital sensed his violent mood and wisely stayed away, only coming up to him when they had to. The omegan patients flinched and curled when Hannibal treated them, and they served to remind Hannibal of his own missing omega.

Hannibal sighed as he sat down in his study with a glass of wine in hand. He had all this pent up energy, but he didn't hunt. He knew in his current state he was more likely to make an error, and he wouldn't allow that. Instead, he entertained what he would do to Will's mate.

Should he lock him downstairs and keep him alive for days? Should he torture him, snipping off every limb until he was just a torso and head? Or, perhaps, he could convince Will to kill the man himself. Now wouldn't that be a treat? Hannibal closed his eyes and a Will bathed in blood appeared holding a knife clumsily in his hand. His kill wouldn't be perfect, so Hannibal would have to help steady him if they wanted to use any of the organs. He would guide his omegan lover and slowly end his tormentor's existence.

Of course, that wouldn't happen. Will was such a delicate creature, as all omegas were. Sure, he was stubborn and headstrong at times, but he would still break. As much as he hated and feared him, Will still had some sort of bond with his mate, and severing it in any way would do him great harm. The easiest way would be if Will was asleep. Yes, he would still feel the bond breaking, but it shouldn't be that harmful. They weren't bond-mates, like Hannibal and Will, but Will was still connected. After he captured and locked the alpha away, he would make Will a warm meal, give him a drink laced with sedatives, and gently guide him to bed. Hopefully the omega would be in a deep enough sleep he wouldn't wake as Hannibal sliced into the cur. He would be none the wiser and only know something was wrong when he woke up. By that time, however, Hannibal would have disposed of the body and cleared the evidence away. He would have to make sure Will didn't seem like a suspect, even though there would be many fingers pointing at the sweet omega. Hannibal would be his alibi, and being of a high ranking alpha none would question him.

But he couldn't have Will so soon after his mate's death. That would look suspicious. He would stay close, keep an eye on him and act as his anchor as he went through this troublesome time. Since the omega had an education and was well off as a teacher, Hannibal was safe in assuming his parents wouldn't force him to move back home. Hannibal would extend his time in Baltimore by a year or two, and in that time frame Will should be his. He was already falling for the alpha, Hannibal could see it in the way he perked up when he saw him or the secret sniffs as he walked past him. Yes, Will Graham would be his. He would just have to be patient.

Hannibal sighed and looked at the grand father clock. It was late, and while he wasn't tired he should get some sleep. The stress of not knowing where Will was located was taking its toll on him. He finished his glass and was about to stand up when his phone began to ring. He immediately grabbed it, and almost dropped it when he saw Will's name pop up on his screen. Wasting no time, but trying to sound calm, he answered it.

“Hello?”

There was a shaky exhale before a trembling voice replied. “Hey, It's me.”

Upon hearing the barely concealed fear in the omega's voice, Hannibal stood up and went for his bag. He knew there was something wrong.

“Will? Will, what's wrong?”

The question seemed to destroy whatever Will was trying to hold in for the poor omega burst into tears. Hannibal stopped in his gathering of tools and equipment and tried to sooth the man the best he could. The alpha could barely understand what the other was saying, catching key phrases here and there. He heard the word “scarf” and “he was furious” and finally “he grabbed me”. Hannibal was seeing red. He would kill the alpha for hurting his Will. However, Will's next words made him freeze.

“I... I stabbed him...And... And.... He's dead.” Will harshly inhaled, his sobbing renewing. “Hannibal I-I don't know what--” Will began to cough, and Hannibal finally put a stop to his talking. He gentled him the best he could over the phone, shushing and whispering nothingness to him.

After some time, Hannibal asked, “Where are you?”

Hannibal was already getting his equipment in his car as a hiccuping Will gave him the directions. Will fell silent, and Hannibal worried their line dropped.

“I don't know what to do.” Will whispered, defeat evident in his voice. They both knew how much trouble Will was in. Murder in itself was a crime, but killing an alpha was another. Even if Will pleaded self-defense, they both knew it wouldn't end well for him.

“Shh, it's alright, William. Everything will be fine,” Hannibal assured. “Just leave it to me. Have you informed the police?”

Will gave a small whimper. “No.”

“It would be wise not to call them.” Hannibal said, switching ears momentarily. “Remain where you are, Will. I'll be right there.” Will gave a quiet, “okay” before Hannibal forced himself to hang up the phone. He was angry. Angry Will was hurt and that it would take him time to get to Wolf Trap. Angry he wasn't able to kill the cur himself. However, he couldn't help but feel the pride that ran through him at the idea of Will taking down his abuser. Hannibal shivered at the image of a blood covered William, but held himself together. The omega was in a distressed state. He wouldn't be in a correct state of mind. Putting on his hazard suit, Hannibal went to his car and made his way to Will's location.

–

As soon as Hannibal pulled up to the house his senses were overridden by Will's intoxicating scent and blood. He wasted no time at all. He kept the car running and made his way into the house and found Will sitting in the kitchen with Hannibal's scarf wrapped in his free hand. As much as he wanted to admire the omega bathed in blood, he saw the broken and lost look, knowing the breaking of the bond was taking a told on him whether he knew it or not. He gathered Will into his arms and held tightly when he tried to squirm away. The omega calmed quickly and his body slumped. Hannibal stroked his hair before gathering him into his arms and back to the car. He had made sure to cover his seats, but it didn't matter if some blood got on them. He would be disposing of the car soon enough.

He secured the docile omega in the passenger seat and looked him in the eye. Will was watching him, but his eyes seemed out of focus.

“Stay in the car, Will. I'll take care of everything.”

Will remained quiet, which worried Hannibal. He gave him a quick check up, eying the dark ring around his neck that was already forming. He wanted to growl, to snarl, but he refrained. His beautiful omega had just killed someone, someone who had been tormenting him for two years. It made Hannibal proud. He leaned into the slightly bared neck and took in his scent.

“I'm yours now, aren't I?” Will spoke for the first time since Hannibal arrived, his voice harsh from crying. Hannibal responded with a kiss on the neck. Will let out a deep sigh and to Hannibal's amazement a small purr escaped past his lips. Hannibal wanted to hear it again and again, but he had work to do. He placed one last kiss on Will's neck before forcing himself away.

“I'll be right back. Stay in the car.” Hannibal gently commanded, and Will faintly nodded.

Hannibal took a total of five trips back and forth to the house and back. He did his job thoroughly of cleaning up Will's beautiful mess. It was a shame he didn't have more time to admire it. The old alpha laid in his own blood, his neck gashed open with a knife. He allowed himself to smile at the sight. Oh, how he wished he was here to see Will in action.

He took care of everything and cleaned everything. Once it was to his liking, Hannibal gathered the body and put it in a bag. He went out to his car, put the alpha in the trunk, and ducked to see how Will was doing. The omega was completely out. Hannibal smiled faintly as he locked up the cabin and got into the driver seat. Hannibal took a deep breath and found Will's scent slowly overtaking his own. With one more look at Will, Hannibal took off for home. First thing he was going to do was give his omega a bath, and then put him to bed. He would worry about the body later.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> indestructibleannajay.tumblr.com/
> 
> The last chapter to this particular story (but not the series) will be much shorter and probably up later this week. It won't be the last of this story. I plan on having some light fluff stuff for these two in this universe :3


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was warm and quiet when Will woke up. He didn't open his eyes. He wanted to enjoy this moment of peace before getting up for the day. He knew his mate would want him to get up to make him breakfast, but he wanted a few more minutes before then. Will yawned and stretched, and he felt an arm curled snugly around his torso. He sighed and wished his mate wouldn't hold him so close. His mind began to wonder over to Hannibal and a smile came across his face. He wouldn't mind if the alpha held him with his strong arms. Well, at least they looked strong under his suits. He entertained the idea of a shirtless Hannibal and smiled.

Will nuzzled his face into his pillow and sighed. He even could smell Hannibal. It was a nice change from what he usually woke up to. The body behind him shifted, curling closer to him. The muscled arms flexed as they repositioned to rest around his hip while the other slipped under Will's pillow to cushion his neck.

Well, this was different. His mate has never done this before. Will opened his eyes and froze.

This wasn't his room. The room was white and pristine with red curtains covering the window which gave the room a red glow. Everything Will could see seemed nice and expensive. Will looked down at the bed, finding it to be nicer than anything he'd ever slept on. What was going on? Where was he? The arm under his head moved slightly, and Will caught sight of the well manicured hand peeking out from beneath his pillow. Slowly, Will turned his head. Sleep filled maroon met his own, and Hannibal smiled at him.

“Good morning, Will. I trust you slept well.” the alpha said, and suddenly everything hit Will at once.

“Oh my God.” Will sat up and tried to jump out of bed, but Hannibal tightened his hold.

“Will, calm down.”

“Oh my God I murdered him!” Will cried, his hands starting to claw at his hair. Hannibal put an immediate stop to it and pulled the omega closer. Will tried to slap his hands away, but hissed as his sore shoulder flared up.

“Will, you need to be calm otherwise you'll hurt yourself.” Hannibal succeeded in pinning Will back to the bed. Will continued to whine, the images of what happened last night running through his head. He had murdered his alpha! Even if he was safe from him he would still go to jail.

His mind was in such a whirl he didn't notice as Hannibal crushed him to his chest.

“Will, take it easy. Take it easy. It's okay.” Hannibal soothed him, ducking the omega's head under his chin as he positioned them closer. Will's breathing sped up and came out harsher and harsher, small whimpers soon following. “It's okay, Will. You are still suffering from your broken bond. The feeling will pass.”

Hannibal moved his hands over his back in circles before pressing down gently on the back of his neck. Will gasped before going completely limp. There was a pressure point in the back of all omegas' necks when pressed hard enough can render them immobile. Will always thought it was a stupid thing to have. His mate had used it before, but it was usually a lucky strike. Hannibal, being a doctor, would obviously know where to push.

The older alpha moved Will to his side before spooning behind him once more. He continued to stroke and pet him while he forced him to curl up.

“It's okay, William. Everything will be okay.” Hannibal whispered as he laid kisses along his neck. Will flinched, but there wasn't much he could do. He took a deep breath and his senses were filled with Hannibal's scent. He relaxed. When Will's breathing finally calmed, Hannibal loosened his hold and sat up.

“I'll make some breakfast. Would you like to have it down stairs or should I bring it up?”

Will blinked up at him, his panic gone and leaving his body drained. However, he shook his head.

“I... I'll come down.” He answered, and Hannibal leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

“I'll come check on you in a little bit. You should be able to move in a few minutes.” After brushing Will's hair one more time, Hannibal stood. Will watched as the alpha put on a bath robe before disappearing through the door. Will tried to move, but his limbs refused to budge. Sighing, he slipped his eyes closed to wait it out and listened as Hannibal moved around down stairs. After a few minutes with the alpha's scent floating around him, Will was asleep once more.

 

Will wasn't sure what time it was when he woke the first time, but it was now nearing eleven o' clock. He slowly made his way downstairs and admired the paintings on the walls and cool hardwood under his feet. He paused when he neared the dinning room, spotting Hannibal sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a tablet in hand. The alpha looked up and gave him a fond smile. He stood up, but Hannibal didn't go near the omega and disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a plate of eggs and sausage.

“I put your food in the oven to keep it warm.” Hannibal said as he laid out the meal. Will continued to stand even when Hannibal sat back down. Will tugged at his shirt sleeve, suddenly aware he was wearing the alpha's clothes.

“I was... Covered in blood.” Will began, and Hannibal continued to watch him. When Will made no efforts to continue, Hannibal sighed softly.

“I disposed of your old garments and washed you off.” At Will offended look, he smirked. “William, I'm a doctor. There's nothing I haven't seen before.”

Will tried to glare but instead he yawned.

“Are you still tired? Would you like to go back to bed for a little while?”

Will remained silent before stepping into the dinning room and took a seat across from Hannibal. The alpha smiled as Will brought the plate closer to him, but it dulled when the omega remained still. Will blinked at his food, eying the meal before him. Will continued to stare at the food before Hannibal reached over slowly and brushed his hand over the omega's forehead.

“It would be wise to have some food, Will. You must be hungry.” Hannibal said. The hand trailed away from his forehead to cup his cheek. Will leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “It would make me happy if you ate. You don't have to eat all of it.”

Will breathed in deeply before opening his eyes. He saw the concern etched into Hannibal's face, and he realized the alpha was more expressive than he had ever been. Finally, Will pulled away from his hand, picked up his fork, and began to eat. He didn't eat much, just tiny bits at a time. Hannibal didn't seem to mind. He returned to his reading once he was satisfied Will was getting something to eat, sneaking glances here and there. The alpha's concern made Will's heart swell, and he ducked his head down whenever the two accidentally made eye contact.

After a few minutes Will pushed the plate away, most of the meal still on the plate. Hannibal dutifully stood and took the plate from him.

“I'll put this back in the oven in case you want to finish it later.”

Will gave a nod. His mind was wandering back to last night. Now, as he was calmer, he was remembering details and things that happened. He remembered killing his mate, he remembered calling Hannibal, and... he remembered Hannibal taking care of the body in a professional way. He's done this before, Will had thought back in the car and he thought about it again.

Will's stopped from his thoughts as he's picked up in strong arms, arms that had picked up his mate's body and stuffed him in the trunk.

The omega didn't fight as Hannibal carried him back to the bedroom and putting him back into bed. He soon joined him, curling up next to him, but he kept his hands away. Will could tell he wanted to put his arms around him and nudged closer. Taking the hint, Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's waist snuggled closer.

“Don't you have work?” Will asked.

“I made arrangements at the hospital.” Hannibal replied, scenting Will's hair. “Told them it was an emergency with a client.”

Will nodded and the room fell silent once more. The question was in the air, but neither one wanted to address it. Finally, Will couldn’t take it anymore.

“Where is he?” Will asked.

“Don't worry about that,” Hannibal answered. “He's been taken care of.”

_How can I not worry_ , Will thought, but kept quiet. The muscled arms contract around him, and Will closed his eyes.

“You're a killer.” Will mumbled. “And not just an ordinary one. You know the ropes. You know what to do. You're not like me who killed on accident or in self defense. You plan your kills.”

Hannibal tightened his hold, but said nothing.

Will continued. “I should be horrified. I should be trying to escape, to leave. I should call the police, but I find that I just don't care anymore.” Will dared to look up. “I feel, for the first time in years, safe.” Will laughed. “I feel safe with a killer. How ironic is that?” Will laughed more, and he would have continued on if Hannibal hadn't placed his lips over his.

The omega fell into the kiss, clinging tightly to his new alpha with all his strength. He growled as the kiss grew harder and bit down into Hannibal's lip. As the blood spilled into his mouth, Will clawed at Hannibal's clothes and scratched along his torso. Hannibal groaned before pulling away and pushing Will back. Will blinked, dazed and shocked.

_Oh no, I did something wrong. I should have asked for permission before--_

Hannibal swooped in and gave him a long, hard kiss, effectively distracting him from his thoughts. When Hannibal pulled away, Will was too breathless to think or speak.

“As much as I would love to continue, we have to talk about our plan.”

“Plan... What plan?”

“It would be too suspicious if you suddenly had a new mate. We need to wait.”

Will's thoughts snapped back at him, reminding him how exactly he wound up in Hannibal's bed. He sat up, but didn't freakout. Instead he pulled a blanket around him and leaned back against the head board.

“I... don't know what to do...” Will looked at Hannibal in fear. “I can't lie, Hannibal. I was going to be a cop before people realized I was an omega.” Hannibal lifted an eyebrow at the comment, but Will continued on. “I grew up obeying the law, obeying my family, obeying my mate. I don't think I can--”

“Did your parents encourage you to get a job? To go to college?” Hannibal asked suddenly.

“I- no, they were against it. They wouldn't help me pay for my way, but how does--”

“And when did you graduate? You are a teacher, so you must have your graduate degree. Also, you said you were going to be a cop _before_ they caught what you truly are. That takes more than a couple of years.” Hannibal sat up and forced Will to look him in the eye. “You are weak, Will Graham, but you are stubborn for what you want. So, what is it you want now?”

Will stared at Hannibal with wide eyes before a smile crossed his face.

“You,” he whispered. He crawled into Hannibal's lap and buried his nose into his neck. He took a deep breath and nuzzled the barred neck, leaving little bites here and there. “I want you.” His heart began to swell and tears steamed down his face. He had never felt this happy before. He finally found someone to love and protect him and there was no way he was going to let this go. “I want you.”

Hannibal hugged him back before pushing him back. They looked each other in the eyes before they fell into a passionate kiss once more. After pulling away, Hannibal gently bit at Will's bruised neck and sighed.

“This will take time.” he said, nosing at a the omega's jugular. “Just follow my instructions and soon we'll be together without any worries.”

Will smiled and brought the killer's face up for another kiss.

“I will; I'll do anything, Hannibal. I'll do anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is much shorter than the others, but as I said this is not the last of these two. They will return later on in the series.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just got a tumblr: http://indestructibleannajay.tumblr.com/ Drop me a question or comment if there's something on your mind.
> 
> To those who are having them, good luck with finals and papers!


End file.
